Perfect Cascade
Perfect Cascade '(パーフェクト・カスケイド) is an antagonist team in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Info (Chrono Stone) ]]They were first mentioned by Fei and Wonderbot in the episode 31, where they warned the other Raimon's members that this team is much more powerful than all of the Protocol Omega's teams and Zanark Domain. Then, Dr. Arno Crossword appeared and said they are the ones that Raimon needs to defeat in order to bring back soccer. Later, Sakamaki Togurou, the coach of the team, appeared near Toudou to say Perfect Cascade was about to arrive to the Jurassic era. Near to the end of the episode, Rei Rukh, the captain of the team, appears in the same cavern as the one in which lives Rockstar. In the episode 32, Rei Ruhk appeared again on the top of a hill and teleported Raimon to a soccer field. They launched the Plan Fourteen, which was destructing Raimon. Before the debut of the match, Rei told Raimon their chances to win were zero. Perfect Cascade won the match by a devastating score of 19-0, then Rei tried to mind-control them, but Tochan called a rampage of dinosaurs which allowed Raimon to leave the field. In the next episode, Perfect Cascade challenged again Raimon and launched the Plan Sixteen, which was to beat Raimon. Again, Rei told them their chances to win were near zero. But after the kick-off, Raimon's players immediately used their Mixi Maxes, in which Rei answered it was useless. He used Plasma Shadow, an artificial keshin, and stole the ball, then passed to the others players who did the same. Due to Tobu's and Nanobana's keshins, Raimon succeeded to defend more the goal, but Sakamaki ordered Rei to use Optical Fiber, in which they did. Perfect Cascade scored several goals, while Raimon's unique try to score had failed. Then, dinosaurs arrived to the field, disturbing the match and Raimon's players. They shot at these and succeeded to make the dinosaurs back to normal, in which Sakamaki answered he could use more of these. The match continued in the episode 34. Rei told Raimon the match was now an infinite loop, but they couldn't give up. They scored another goal due to Shoot Command 20. Then, Sakamaki activated his bracelet, which made Death Horn come to the match. As he was about to hit Fei, Big intervened, in which Sakamaki said it was pathetic from him. Because of Kinako's cheers to Fei, he revealed his keshin, Kousoku Toushi Robin, and succeeded his Mixi Trans with Big. But Rei continued saying it wasn't enough to score them, in which Fei answered by using his Keshin Armed, and scored two goals with Ouja no Kiba and Extreme Rabbit, due to Tenma's help. Raimon started to use their Keshin Armed instead of Mixi Maxes, and Tobu succeeded to Mixi Max with Tochan. However, Sakamaki commanded Rei to use the "Normal Dive Mode", instead of the "Practise Mode" they had been playing with. This made the players being faster and stronger, passing through Keshin Armed and hitting the players who owned these. Sakamaki laughs, but he suddenly became interrupted by Toudou's call, telling him to go back to El Dorado's base, as something was happening. Later in the episode, Sakamaki told Rei Rukh that El Dorado's base was under attack by the Second Stage Children, and that he needed Perfect Cascade to play with all their power. They arrived at the headquarters at the end of the episode, to protect the elders from SARU. He challenged Perfect Cascade to beat Matsukaze Tenma, in which Rei Ruhk answered he was wrong, as it only was a question of time. In the episode 37, Perfect Cascade appeared again to challenge Raimon. The players used their Hyper Dive Mode, known to be their strongest mode. Members *1. 'Rau Sem (GK) *2. Bado Addo (DF) *3. Rin Cool (DF) *4. Ma Donel (DF) *5. Emi Uru (MF) *6. Fa Neel (MF) *7. Kei Rou (MF) *8. Dai Road (MF) *9. Rei Rukh (MF/Captain) *10. Bull Rex (FW) *11. Gra Fom (FW) *12. Nii Bell (GK) *13. Zara Kusu (DF) *14. Sei Saabo (MF) *15. A Shimofu (FW) *16. Iru Meru (FW) Coach *'Sakamaki Togurou' *'Saryuu Evan ' Hissatsu Tactics Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Tactics AX5 Trivia *All members of this team are androids, created by Sakamaki Togurou. *All Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow GK/DF/OF/SH on this team are leveled to Level 0. *Perfect Cascade is known to have three different modes: **The "Practice Mode", in which they play as if it was a simple practice. However, as seen in the anime, they're really strong opponents even when playing in this mode, as they can easily surpass Mixi Maxes. **The "Normal Dive Mode", first used in the episode 34. The players gain even more strength and speed, and are shown to be able to surpass Keshin Armed. **The "Hyper Dive Mode", first used in the episode 37, which is known to be their strongest mode. In this mode, they reveal their real eyes. In the game, it counts as a Mixi Max. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone teams Category:Perfect Cascade Category:El Dorado